The present disclosure relates to a conduit coupler or connector mounted on a moving structure, such as the lift arms on a loader, wherein the couplers for power or signal lines leading to power equipment attached to the lift arms are housed within a main structural member, such as one of the lift arms, and the conduit couplers are permanently placed in a position where they do not block or impair the operator view of the powered attachment, and where they are protected from damage. Typical conduit couplers are for hydraulic pressure lines or hoses, electrical control signals and electrical power for compact loader attachments.
Power attachments that require power to operate, such as hydraulic fluid under pressure, are commonly used on loaders, and in order to couple the hydraulic conduits or lines for the attachment to the hydraulic system of the loader, known quick couplers are generally utilized. The attachments are removable between uses, so connecting and disconnecting the two mating sections of power quick couplers is necessary. The positioning of the power carrying lines and the quick couplers can interfere with viewing the attachment by the loader operator. The hydraulic line and electrical couplers that have been utilized in the past for loader attachments have been generally positioned between the lift arms.
Power attachments that require remote hydraulic power include those which use hydraulic motors, such as power augers, rotary brush cutters, mower, and the like, or require the use of hydraulic actuators, including tree spades, grapples, various compactors, and the like. Mounting the coupler components or sections (half of a male/female pair) that are carried on the power vehicle or loader in a fixed location simplifies connecting and disconnecting, and ensures that the couplers are properly located to aid in reducing visual obstructions.